Another Round!
by havarti2
Summary: A collections of bonus chapters for Hey, Bartender. Full of antics, superpowered heroes and villains, and booze a plenty, Rebecca Chamberlain is back again for Another Round!


Rebecca cleaned a glass in boredom. It was a slow day, but that was alright. The bell on the door chimed, the sound a light jingle; like a windchime in the breeze. Rebecca looked up minutely to see who walked in. It was a young man around the age of twenty-four or twenty-five. He wore a slightly torn, heavily filthy hooded jacket, a baseball cap and gloves. It seemed that he hadn't shaved recently and he appeared homeless to Rebecca. Sometimes homeless people walked into the bar, and the bouncer, Derek, had to kick them out if they didn't leave. Rebecca felt sorry for them.

The man sat down slowly at one of the barstools, moving as if his body was hurting him or he was on alert. He looked Rebecca in the eye.

"May I have a glass of whiskey, please?" He asked, his voice low and soft, like he hadn't used it in a long while.

"Sure thing." Rebecca replied, walking over to the other side of the rack to get the bottle. She watched the man as she did so. His head was turned upwards, towards the television. The news was playing, as per usual when football wasn't on. The meteorologist was going over the weather. Rebecca set the glass of whiskey down by the man's elbow.

"Here you go, sir."

The man spied the drink out of the corner of his eye before picking it up with his other hand and turning his gaze back to the television. Rebecca put her own elbow on the counter to watch with him.

" _ **And now, the police reports."**_ The newscaster remarked, and Rebecca could see the man stiffen a little.

" _...Did I just serve whiskey to a criminal!?"_ She wondered, staring at him for a second before shifting her view back to the television.

Most of the reports were about escaped convicts and supervillains on the loose. The man relaxed his shoulders, and Rebecca let out the breath she was holding.

" _ **Lastly, citizens are being warned to be on the look-out for the Winter Soldier, also known as Bucky Barnes, who has been spotted in the Manhattan area in the past several days. He is a man, about twenty-five, wearing tattered clothes and gloves. His identifying feature is his left arm, which is entirely made of metal. He has enhanced strength and speed and most likely carries a concealed weapon. Citizens who encounter the Winter Soldier are advised to run and call local law enforcement. This concludes the police reports."**_

The man stiffened again. Rebecca looked at him, then back up at the picture on the television.

" _Oh my god, it's him."_ Rebecca screamed in her head. He turned to look at her, eyes slightly widened.

At that moment, the storefront window shattered, glass spraying everywhere. Rebecca shielded her face from the flying shards. Several armed SWAT officers jumped through the space they created, surrounding Bucky. Rebecca stood stock still, fear freezing her in place. Bucky glared at the officers, unmoving. The officers raised their guns, and in that moment, all Hell broke loose.

Time seemed to freeze as Rebecca watched Bucky launch himself off the barstool towards the SWAT officers. His limbs moved at inhuman speeds, disarming and incapacitating the police as he attacked. His metal arm hit the bartop with a loud whack and he ran out the broken storefront as fast as his supersoldier legs could carry him, the SWAT team following in quick pursuit.

Rebecca stared after him, then looked down on at the counter. In the exact spot where Bucky hit the counter sat precisely seven dollars and fifty cents. A smile crossed her features as she silently laughed to herself, opening up the cash register and carefully placing the crumpled, dirty money inside with the utmost of care.

"Wait, I've got to fix the window before Boss gets back… Dammit."

 **~o0o~**

 **WELCOME TO ANOTHER ROUND! In case you haven't read 'Hey, Bartender', go read that first! This is its bonus chapters that takes place beforehand! To all of you who've been with me thus far,** **congratulations for sticking with me. I know my update schedule's nonexistent, but seeing you guys reviewing brightens my day. :)**


End file.
